


Compleanno

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Massage, Multi, Post-Movie(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo il loro ritorno sulla Terra, Jim non si ricorda del suo compleanno. Bones organizza qualcosa per festeggiare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compleanno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei_Hino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Hino/gifts).
  * A translation of [Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658257) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Fanfiction scritta come regalo di compleanno per la mitica [](http://rei-hino88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rei-hino88.livejournal.com/)**rei_hino88** : ti lovvo, dear :) e questo mio primo tentativo di sexual action è tutto per te :)  
> Un grazie enorme a [](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/)**1lostone**  per il veloce lavoro di beta per la versione inglese
> 
>  
> 
> **Significati:**
> 
>   * la parola "bond" significa "legame, vincolo", ma in questo contesto indica il legame telepatico che unisce un Vulcaniano al suo bondmate, il suo compagno per la vita. In italiano ho deciso di usare Legame con la "l" maiuscola per differenziare questo legame telepatico da qualunque altro tipo che non lo sia, tipo "legame di amicizia"
>   * allo stesso modo quando intendo dire che due persone sono unite in un Legame metterò Legare con la "l" maiuscola
>   * infine, la resa di "bondmate", che letteralmente sarebbe "compagno di legame", visto che non mi suonava bene, sarà Compagno con la "c" maiuscola
> 


L'ammiragliato non ha neanche lasciato loro la possibilità di fare un respiro profondo di aria terrestre, figuriamoci lasciarli rilassare. Dopo che l'Enterprise ha attraccato di nuovo in modo sicuro in orbita attorno alla Terra, Jim e gli ufficiali superiori sono stati quasi trascinati al quartier generale della Flotta Stellare per fare rapporto su ciò che è successo con V'Ger.

E no, non è bastato solo un giorno. Un'intera settimana è passata ormai, e nessun segno che l'ammiragliato sia a posto con quello che hanno loro fornito: ogni più piccolo rapporto, ogni più piccola scansione, ogni più piccolo _dettaglio_ è stato analizzato e, francamente, gli sfortunati membri dell'equipaggio che sono ancora soggetti alle interrogazioni approfondite dell'ammiragliato stanno cominciando a mostrare segni di sofferenza... E totale sfinimento.

 _E non è una sorpresa!_ pensa Jim con amarezza, mentre spinge le porte d'ingresso del quartier generale. _La responsabilità di salvare la Terra, magari anche la dannata galassia, potrebbe sfinire chiunque!_

L'ammiragliato non è neppure abbastanza decente da richiedere un breve debriefing e lasciar loro due giorni di riposo, prima di sfinirli chiedendo dettaglio dopo dettaglio.

 _Stupidi idioti,_ borbotta quasi ad alta voce.

Comincia a scendere lentamente la scalinata e, prima di dirigersi verso casa, si ricorda improvvisamente - e fortunatamente - che quella sera lui e Bones e Spock hanno deciso di cenare fuori.

 _Povero Bones,_ pensa Jim, camminando lentamente e stancamente verso l'hotel dove hanno deciso di incontrarsi. Dove _Bones_ ha deciso di andare.

Il dottore, infatti, ha avuto la brillante idea di uscire.  
Jim si rimprovera immediatamente: Bones è stato molto paziente e comprensivo verso Jim e Spock per l'intera settimana, aspettandoli alzato e preparando la cena ogni singolo giorno di quella dannata settimana.  
Infatti, il dipartimento medico è stato l'unico a essere risparmiato dal debriefing: l'Accademia delle Scienze Vulcaniana aveva chiesto i dettagli della fusione tra Spock e V'Ger, ma dopo il chiaro rifiuto di Sock, aveva desistito.  
Quindi il dottore e il resto del personale medico avevano ottenuto ciò che il resto dell'equipaggio agognava: riposo.

Bones, però, aveva deciso di cercare di facilitare la loro settimana e fare qualunque cosa fosse possibile per farli sentire meglio di quanto l'ammiragliato stesse facendo: ogni mattina era in piedi prima di loro, preparava la colazione e gliela portava mentre erano ancora a letto.

 _Un lusso che non ho mai avuto in tutta la mia vita,_ pensa affettuosamente mentre ricorda.  
Jim sa che Bones lo fa per rassicurarsi che tutto è come prima, che Spock è ancora lì con loro... Che Spock non ha rischiato la sua vita per il bene dei molti - per il _loro_ bene - un'altra volta.

Jim scuote la testa. Non vuole pensare di nuovo a quanto vicini siano arivati - _di nuovo_ \- a perdere Spock. Qualche volta vuole solo maledire l'universo per volerli mettere sempre in quel tipo di situazione. E vuole maledire anche se stesso, per l'entusiasmo che sente ogni volta che queste cose cominciano a diventare pericolose.

Perché non sa godersi una vita tranquilla? Specialmente ora che ha due persone con cui condividerla?

Questa linea di pensiero non lo porta mai in qualche posto utile, quindi decide di cambiare argomento.  
Anche se sente che qualcosa sta cambiando...

Questa non è stata la prima volta che loro sono arrivati vicini a perdere Spock. Prima c'è stato Gol. _E grazie a Dio, quello non è successo._ Ma questa volta la possibilità di perdere Spock - e la profonda, profonda e lacerante paura che entrambi hanno sentito - ha avuto un sapore di finalità che Gol non ha mai avuto. E questo ha cominciato a cambiare lentamente le priorità di Jim. Anche se questo non significa che lui sia pronto a riconoscerlo.

Comunque, Bones è stato molto paziente e stranamente premuroso... Il tipo di premura quieta e affettuosa che non aveva mai mostrato molto nel passato, ma che era profondamente ' _sua_ '. Solitamente, infatti, i suoi modi burberi la nascondevano molto bene.

Quindi, dopo una settimana di premure, pasti e baci profondi per convincerlo ad andare dagli ammiragli e non ucciderli, quando Bones ha proposto l'idea di uscire a mangiare, Jim non ha avuto il cuore di dirgli di no. Anche se è esausto e vuole solo raggomitolarsi in un letto e dormire.

 

L'hotel dove devono incontrarsi è solo un miglio o giù di lì dal quartier generale e Jim si gode la possibilità di camminare, osservando la vita notturna attorno a lui e respirando l'aria salmastra che viene dal mare.

Finalmente, arriva.

Entra e va direttamente alla reception.  
Bones ha scelto il tipo di hotel abituato a trattare con persone importanti che vogliono rimanere indisturbate: per andare ovunque - stanze, ristorante - uno deve prima passare dall'area della reception. Jim è molto d'accordo con questa cosa. L'ultima cosa che vuole adesso è essere osservato da persone curiose su di lui.

È un po' vergognoso pensare a come la Flotta Stellare e i media hanno del tutto esagerato il suo ruolo in tutta la faccenda di V'Ger. Senza menzionare la loro idea sulla sua personalità; sembra che adesso la gente pensi a lui come a qualche tipo di nobile cavaliere a cavallo, che salva bambini e damigelle in difficoltà a ogni angolo.

Ovviamente Bones non perde mai la possibilità di prenderlo in giro per questa cosa ogni volta.

Jim raggiunge il banco.  
Dietro un maschio umano tira su lo sguardo dal suo PADD in educato interesse.

"Prenotazione sotto nome 'McCoy'."

Il ragazzo fa scorrere il suo PADD.

"Sì, signore. La prego, attenda qui. Qualcuno la accompagnerà."

Non pensa di aver bisogno di qualcuno che lo accompagni al ristorante, ma non dice nulla. La giornata è stata lunga abbastanza; non c'è bisogno di renderla peggiore litigando con il tizio della reception.

Aspetta fino a che un altro impiegato arriva nella reception e lo raggiunge.  
Segue l'uomo ed è sorpreso quando nota che si stanno dirigendo agli ascensori, invece che al corridoio che porta al ristorante, ma non dice nulla. Magari Bones ha riservato qualcosa di ancora più privato.

Prendono un ascensore.  
Poi l'impiegato lo accompagna alla porta di una stanza e gli augura buona notte.

Jim sta semplicemente lì, a fissare un po' la porta.  
Bones apparentemente ha riservato una stanza, non una cena.  
Qualcosa nella sua mente gli dice che probabilmente si sta perdendo qualcosa, ma per tutto l'oro del mondo, non riesce a ricordare cosa.  
Bussa brevemente alla porta.

Dopo pochi secondi, la porta si apre e ad accoglierlo è il viso leggermente sorridente di Bones.  
Il cuore di Jim si sente istantaneamente meglio. Il Legame scoppia a vivere di nuovo.

Bones sorride un po' di più.

"Sembra che tu sia contento di vedermi."

Jim ride un po'.

"Davvero? Come fai a saperlo?"

Bones gli fa cenno di entrare e Jim lo segue più in dentro nella stanza.  
Spock è seduto su una sedia vicino a un tavolo che è vicino al letto più grande che Jim abbia mai visto, ma quello che cattura la sua attenzione è la cosa che aspetta sul tavolo: una cheesecake. Una _grande_ cheesecake. Il suo dolce preferito.  
_Finalmente_ ciò che non è riuscito a definire per tutto il giorno alla fine diventa chiaro: oggi è il suo compleanno.

Bones ride e lo sguardo di Jim passa dalla torta a Bones.

"Non te lo ricordavi davvero, mmm?"

"Così sembra" dice Spock, alzandosi lentamente e avvicinandosi di più a loro.

Offre due dita in bacio e Jim ancora po' sbalordito - _com'è possibile che me lo sia dimenticato?_ \- risponde, accarezzando le dita di Spock con le sue.  
Un lampo di qualcosa passa nel Legame tra di loro, ma Jim lo riconosce facilmente: divertimento.

"Okay, okay, mi sono dimenticato, va bene?" dice un po' sulla difensiva. "Nogura e Komack non mi hanno lasciato un attimo di respiro oggi. Non capisco cosa vogliano ancora da me!"

Il tono della sua voce alla fine fa trasparire frustrazione e rabbia.

Bones e Spock si guardano.  
Jim non se ne accorge.

"Beh, Jim, ragazzo mio" la voce di Bones cattura la sua attenzione. "Penso che dovremmo lasciare quei rispettabili gentiluomini fuori da questa stanza, okay?"

Bones allora tocca la giacca della sua uniforme e Jim gli lascia fare ciò che vuole.  
In pochi secondi, la giacca è giù, e Bones poi prende la sua maglietta.  
Jim è troppo stanco per pensare in modo lucido, ma non può non notare quando Spock inizia a slacciare la sua cintura.  
Fissa per un momento i due uomini di fronte a lui, poi esclama:

"Cosa state facendo?"

Spock si ferma un attimo e lo guarda seriamente.

"Penso sia evidente."

Jim sbuffa.

"Sai cosa intendo!"

"Abbiamo organizzato una serata rilassante per te, Jim." spiega Bones.

E il cuore di Jim è improvvisamente pieno di gratitudine e un po' di senso di colpa: aveva sperato che almeno quella sera Bones non avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura di loro, che avrebbero fatto qualcosa per loro tre assieme, e invece...

"Taci, Jim." dice Bones dolcemente, mentre lo spoglia della sua maglietta e lascia il suo petto nudo. Spock gli dà dei colpetti per far cadere i suoi pantaloni e poi per farlo muovere.  
Jim si sente un po' strano a stare solo in boxer mentre loro sono ancora vestiti, ma non totalmente a disagio.

"Non mi pesa fare questo per te."

Questo fa sciogliere completamente il cuore di Jim e si muove in avanti per far incontrare le sue labbra con quelle di Bones.  
Il bacio è infuocato, la stanchezza di Jim ha esaurito il suo controllo e il suo cervello fa solo ciò che lui vuole. E in questo momento lui vuole solo avvicinarsi di più a Bones.

Bones risponde al bacio, ma dopo un po', afferra le sue spalle e si sposta.

"Dopo." dice in modo un po' roco.

Jim sorride.

"Prima c'è la parte iniziale della serata."

Jim lo guarda perplesso. Se il sesso non è la prima parte, perché è quasi nudo?

Bones prende la sua mano e lo guida all'unica porta della stanza.  
Jim entra nel bagno più grosso che abbia mai visto, con la vasca da bagno più grossa che abbia mai visto. La vasca potrebbe far sedere tre persone comodamente. È piena di acqua calda, che riempe la stanza di vapore.

All'improvviso, a Jim l'idea di un bagno piace parecchio.

"Ho scelto questo hotel solo per questa vasca."

Jim si volta e riceve la vista di Bones che si sta spogliando.  
La sua mente è molto interessata, ma capisce quanto stanco è quando quasi nulla accade alla vista davanti a lui.

Chiude gli occhi.

_Dio, sto iniziando a diventare vecchio._

La mano di Bones è sulla sua spalla e apre gli occhi di nuovo. Il suo Compagno è in piedi davanti a lui gloriosamente nudo.  
Jim lo bacia di nuovo.

"Spock non ha intenzione di unirsi a noi, vero?"

Bones ride.

"Lo sai che non gli piace l'acqua."

Allo sguardo demoralizzato di Jim, aggiunge in fretta:

"Non preoccuparti; lo sai che non si sentirà lasciato fuori."

Jim annuisce e lascia che Bones lo guidi alla vasca dove entra e si gode la sensazione rilassante dell'acqua calda contro la sua pelle.  
Affonda nell'acqua e Bones si posiziona un po' dietro di lui.  
Jim inizia a muoversi tra le sue gambe, per appoggiarsi contro il petto di Bones, ma il dottore lo ferma.

"No, stai lì. Volevo farti un massaggio."

Jim sente un'altra ondata di amore per Bones: sa quanto poco a Bones piaccia fare massaggi anche se è bravissimo (Requisiti per la sua laurea in medicina, aveva detto loro un giorno, per aiutare le vittime di traumi a guarire più in fretta.), ma sa quanto a Jim piacciano immensamente. Quelle mani sono le più abili dell'intera Federazione.

Jim quasi ride quando ricorda la reazione che quel commento si è guadagnato qualche anno prima.

Comunque, vuole gustarsi e godersi totalmente questa opportunità che non ha spesso, ma vuole anche essere sicuro che non dia davvero fastidio a Bones questa volta, anche se è stato lui a offrire.

"Sicuro, Bones?" quasi farfuglia, quando le mani di Bones cominciano a fare i loro miracoli sulle sue spalle, muovendosi lentamente sulla sua schiena.

"Sì, Jim." dice quietamente. "Goditelo semplicemente."

Jim non può dire nulla di più, il suo cervello, il suo corpo è concentrato interamente nei punti su cui le mani di Bones stanno toccando, lavorando.

È così concentrato sul massaggio, e distratto rispetto a tutto il resto, che all'inizio non lo sente.  
Ma quando Bones tocca il punto che lo eccita, lo sente: la presenza di Spock è nella sua mente, e può sentirla nel Legame che ha con Bones. Spock sta provando tutto quello che loro due stanno provando.

_Subdolo Vulcaniano._

Sente quasi il divertimento di Spock.

_Non sto cercando di nascondermi, Jim._

È il turno di Jim di provare divertimento.

È pronto a rispondere con qualcosa di sarcastico, quando la mano di Bones sulla parte bassa della sua schiena fa qualcosa che trascina di nuovo l'attenzione di Jim verso Bones.

"Dio!" soffia fuori. "Fallo di nuovo."

Bones lo accontenta. E per quanto stanco Jim si senta adesso, è pur sempre un uomo, in una vasca con uno dei suoi Compagni. Un Compagno che continua a desiderare molto.

Il suo corpo inizia a sentire i primi segni di eccitazione, e quando le mani di Bones raggiungono i suoi glutei, non può più ignorare la sua eccitazione.  
Fa scivolare le sua mani dietro la sua schiena e prende le mani di Bones nelle sue e le porta davanti a sé, mentre si muove indietro, fino a che la sua schiena tocca il petto di Bones.

Jim scopre che non è l'unico che si sta eccitando con questo.  
Sorride un po' mentre si appoggia contro il suo Compagno.

"Magari dovremmo muovere questa cosa nell'altra stanza, non pensi?"

Bones bacia la sua spalla.

"Sì, concordo."

E poi aggiunge:

"Spock sta diventando invidioso."

Jim ride di cuore.

Si muove un attimo per guardare negli occhi di Bones.

"Meglio. Ci mangerà, allora."

Bones sorride, abbracciando stretto Jim.

"O farà il difficile."

"Quello è ancora meglio."

 

 

Spock non dà segno di aver sentito cosa si sono detti nel bagno, ma loro non ci credono.  
Li sta aspettando nella sua tunica, di spalle, guardando fuori dalla vetrata che dà sul balcone.  
Jim nota per la prima volta che l'hotel non è di fronte alla baia, ma sono così in alto rispetto al palazzo di fronte a loro, che possono vedere facilmente il mare, accanto alla città. È una vista da mozzare il fiato, ma ciò che sta togliendo il respiro a Jim è la figura nera e snella davanti ad essa.  
Va da Spock e si ferma proprio dietro di lui, appoggiando la testa sulla sua schiena.

"A posto?"

Spock si volta e lo abbraccia.

"Sì. Perché lo chiedi?"

Jim scrolla un attimo le spalle e si appoggia di più nell'abbraccio di Spock.  
È così raro che Spock lo assecondi nella sua _emotività._

"Nessun motivo in particolare." borbotta, ma sa che possono sapere attraverso il Legame che sta mentendo. Non sta facendo nulla per nasconderlo.

Spock stringe la sua presa attorno a lui.

"Sono qui, Jim."

Jim solo si appoggia a lui di più, se è possibile.

All'improvviso sente Bones premere contro la sua schiena e lasciare un bacio sulla sua testa.

"Venite a letto, voi due! Non lascerò che i vostri stupidi umori rovinino questa serata!"

È quasi un sollievo sentire la solita voce burbera e Jim non può non sorridere.

"Ha sentito il dottore, Signor Spock."

Può quasi sentire il divertimento nella replica di Spock.

"Davvero, ho sentito, capitano. Il buon dottore è affascinante come non mai."

Il cuore di Jim quasi si scioglie di nuovo sentendo il suo titolo precedente detto con così tanto affetto e le loro interazioni usuali. Gli dà un senso di pace che non ha sentito da quando sono partiti per fermare V'Ger.  
Lo sbuffo di Bones semplicemente rende il tutto ancora più perfetto.

"Sì, sì, diavolo dal sangue verde, ma ho fatto un bel po' di lavoro prima, per far rilassare Jim. Poi ti vede e tutto il mio lavoro è inutile!"

Jim sente l'esasperazione, ma anche il divertimento e sente che tutto questo è per lui, per _loro_ , per rendere le cose normali di nuovo dopo che la galassia è quasi esplosa di nuovo, prendendosi uno di loro con sé.  
È pieno di gratitudine e amore.

Prende la mano di Spock.

"Vieni, Spock, o non ne sentiremo la fine!"

"Oh, carino da parte tua, Jim, metterti dalla sua parte! Puoi scordarti di ricevere altri massaggi in futuro!"

Jim semplicemente sorride.

"Ti piace farli, non mentire!"

"Lo negherò fino alla morte!"

Ma Bones sta sorridendo e Jim si avvicina al letto.

La vista della torta lo ferma momentaneamente.

"E la torta?"

Bones prende il suo viso ra le mani e lo bacia profondamente.

"C'è una faccenda che dobbiamo finire prima."

Jim è distratto di nuovo e Bones lo guida facilmente al letto dove gli fa togliere l'accappatoio.  
Jim si sdraia e nota Spock sedersi sul letto vicino al suo fianco.

"Jim, muoviti un po' indietro, c'è abbastanza spazio." dice Bones, e ha ragione.

Dopo essersi mossi un po', Jim è sdraiato tra le gambe di Spock, appoggiato al suo petto, e Bones è a suoi piedi, dove ha iniziato a massaggiarli.

Anche Spock inizia a massaggiare il suo petto e Jim chiude gli occhi, domandandosi cosa ha fatto per meritarsi questo.  
Si sente così bene, così amato che non può fare a meno di sentirsi un po' colpevole per godersi questo mentre non sta facendo nulla per i suoi Compagni.  
Riceve un rimprovero mentale da Spock quasi nello stesso momento in cui Bones dice, un po' esasperato:

"Jim, Dio santo! Goditela e basta, per carità di Dio!"

Apre gli occhi e guarda in basso verso l'uomo, che sta massaggiando lentamente i suoi polpacci, e la vista all'improvviso lo eccita.  
Bones lo guarda e fa un sorriso compiaciuto.

"Sì, goditela."

Jim ride e si sistema un po' contro il corpo di Spock.

Le mani di Spock stanno toccando i suoi addominali, la sua pancia, in lenti cerchi tranquillizzanti, come se non volesse distrarre Jim da ciò che Bones sta facendo.  
Può sentire chiaramente la pace che Spock sta provando adesso.

I massaggi vanno avanti per un pò, ma l'eccitazione di Jim invece di attenuarsi sta lentamente montando: è come se più il toccare è esitante o calmo, più vuole, più vuole ciò che è suggerito.  
Bones sta massaggiando le sue cosce adesso. E Jim, anche se gli piace parecchio, vuole che si muova, che si muova più in alto, che si muova...

"Ah!"

Il gemito è quasi strappato dalla sua bocca, quando sente qualcosa di umido e caldo chiudersi attorno a lui.

Apre gli occhi e la vista lo eccita solo di più: Bones è lì, le sue labbra avvolte attorno al suo pene, succhiando gentilmente, quasi a persuaderlo a partecipare di più mentre il tempo passa.  
Il respiro di Spock accelera assieme a quello di Jim e Jim realizza che sta provando esattamente quello che sta provando lui attraverso il legame. L'idea lo eccita ancor di più.

_Davvero?_

Sente a malapena la domanda mentale. È come se il suo intero mondo si fosse ridotto alla bocca di Bones.

E all'improvviso il Legame tra loro tre è totalmente aperto: vede se stesso abbracciato da lui, appoggiandosi contro il suo petto, si sente succhiare, si sente succhiato, sente il piacere di ricevere piacere, sente il piacere di dare piacere, sente il piacere di vedere le persone a cui ama dare piacere sentire e dare piacere.

D'un tratto tutto è troppo ed è come se il mondo esplodesse.

Jim non sa quanto tempo sia passato, prima di risvegliarsi di nuovo. Il mondo sta iniziando a esistere di nuovo e sente che la sua testa è appoggiata contro il petto di qualcuno. Dal suono un po' strano del battito cardiaco sa che è Spock. Quindi la persona  che ha avvolto le sue braccia attorno a lui da dietro deve essere Bones.

È piuttosto esausto e ancora impressionato da ciò che è accaduto, ma cerca comunque di sedersi lentamente senza svegliare Bones.  
La voce calma di Spock lo ferma.

"Torna a dormire, Jim."

"Ma..." prova.

"Puoi avere la torta domani. Ora torna a dormire."

Jim prova a dire qualcosa, ma Spock semplicemente lo bacia fino a fargli perdere il respiro.

"Vai a dormire. Leonard ha promesso che puoi avere due fette di torta."

Jim sorride mezzo addormentato.

"Okay."

Torna a dormire, raggomitolandosi di più contro Bones, mentre Spock manda onde calmanti - amorevoli - verso di lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 25 Giugno 2010


End file.
